starstormrosethornefandomcom-20200215-history
Team MLIT
Team MLIT (pronounced "Moonlight") is a team from former Beacon Academy that includes Miyuki Winfield, Leonardo Tsukiakari, Inari Tsukiakari, and Taison Lefebrve. Originally, the group had a difficult time working with each other though eventually, the team became a very close group of friends that would do anything to help each other, even to risk themselves in the process. Regardless of what happens on missions or in any other time, they will do whatever they believe is right, even if it requires bending the rules. During the Beacon initiation, they retrieved the White Queen pieces before they fought together as a team. Their first battle was with a large grimm before the team was officially formed thereafter. From their time at Beacon Academy, Team MLIT was able to thwart evil plans that happened outside of Vale from people like Forest Drake, Biscotti Creme and finding out about the nefarious Nightmarian Eye. They also had completed a difficult mission together for the Dharmakshetra Guild between Mistral and Vale before returning to view the battles in the Vytal Festival. Following their fight during the Fall of Beacon, the team seperates as Miyuki returns home to Atlas, Leo and Inari returning to Mistral to rest, and Taison heading to Haven with Team WYNG. Members Team Positions After the initiation and according to Ozpin, Miyuki became the leader of Team MLIT. As a skater, she is very agile (on and off) the ice and she relies on her legs in combat to deal damage while she casts dust (preferably ice dust). She always looks for the quickest way to tire out her opponents with her speed and evasion. The skater did stress about the leader position at first, but she proved with her cool head and her determination to be the best she can be, she is slowly becoming a reliable leader to her team and slowly gaining the trust of her teammates. Leonardo was the close combat expert of Team MLIT and the strongest member of the team. He is very focused in the heat of battle and can sometimes manipulate his opponents with his strategies to gain the upper hand. But, he will go out of his way to protect his teammates. He can deal a lot of damage in close combat situations, especially in group fights. If he gets disarmed, he will use hand to hand to get out of any situation. He is also known to create useful combo moves with his teammates while they train together. Since Miyuki became the leader, she gave Inari the second in command position of Team MLIT. She was the all-around fighter of the team because she can fight well in close and mid-range combat. She is also the dust specialist since her dust casting skills and knowledge are unmatched in team MLIT. She is proficient with her weapons since she can use them to their full potential with and without their dust capabilities. Inari can hold her own in combat but can also support her teammates with her strategies, making her a great tactician. Lastly, there’s Taison, the former ranged fighter and sniper of Team MLIT. While he can fight in close combat with his rifle, he excels at ranged attacks. He has high accuracy, speed and reaction time which allows him to protect his allies and dwindle down the number of enemies on the battlefield. He can also be unpredictable, especially with which card he shoots from his weapons. He is able to take the enemy out by getting a bird's eye view of the battlefield from a safe distance on top of buildings, out of sight and reach. Though don’t get him angry when facing him in close combat. Trivia *This team name fits Monty's Rule because moonlight is a color (1 (For the blue), 2 (For yellow-white)) and can been seen as a shining yellow-white or blue. *Team MLIT has two themes. * Their first theme is called "Hero and Heroine Insanity": ::* Miyuki is based on Frozen's Elsa with her preferred use of ice dust and using it frequently with her ice skates along with her fear of hurting the people she cares about. (When Elsa ran from Arendelle). ::* Leonardo is based on Tron with his skill of dual wielding (like tron with dual disks) and was forced to work under one of the villans in Vale (like how Tron was working for CLU after he was defeated by him and reprogrammed). ::* Inari is based on Fa Mulan for her using swords in combat, how she hides her true self until people get to know her and to also bring honor back to the Tsukiakari name. (Like how Mulan brought honor to her family after saving China and running away to become a soldier). Her symbol is also inspired by this allusion. ::* Taison is based on Mad Hatter for his unstable, split personality, his craftsmanship, and his very good accuracy with his weapons (like the Mad Hatter with his hat). *Another of Team MLIT's themes is that their colors relate to the Moon. ** Miyuki stands for the Blue Moon (Even though it wouldn't be Blue but the moonlight around it can be seen as blue in the winter.) ** Leonardo stands for the Crescent Moon. ** Inari stands for the Full Moon. ** Taison stands for the Blood Moon. * Each of these characters also share another theme: "Disney Protagonists" since: ** Elsa is the main character alongside Anna in Frozen/Frozen Spring Fever. ** Tron is the main character of Tron. ** Mulan is the main character in Mulan/Mulan 2. ** Mad Hatter is the main character alongside Alice in Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Each team member's eye color is close to the color they represent. * Their aura colors all relate to the four main colors of stars. (White, Yellow-Orange, Blue/Light Blue and Red respectively) Gallery MLIT_poster1_silhouette.png|MLIT Poster Sillhouette (Thanks to RogueSpider) MLIT_poster1_fix.png|Team MLIT Poster! (Thanks to RogueSpider) Team MLIT Poster.jpg|Team MLIT Poster 2 (By 21as :) ) MLIT Full Group Picture.jpg|Team MLIT Group Pic (By 21as :) ) Team MLIT Prom.png|Team MLIT Prom Wear (By Flora) MLIT PJs.jpeg|MLIT Pjs (By Kumorie) Team MLIT Yearbook.jpg|Team MLIT Yearbook (By Flora) TeamMLITFinalTimeskip.png|Team MLIT Timeskip (Thanks to Samjay! Animation can be found here!) Category:RWBY OC Teams